Wokou, Shugo Chara!
by Super Heart Lollipop
Summary: Ikuto was a 17yr old teen & a Sky Pirate. He made himslef a goal to find his father he has never knew. But something stops his way to reach his goal when he meets a girl name Amu and somehow he has found something he has never shown to anyone. Love. AMUTO
1. Our Hero

**Wokou, Shugo Chara! **

**IT'S OVER 9000~!!!! (Hahaha! I'm in a DragonBall Z mood!) ^ ^**

**Hey there! This is Bets101 here, once again with a new story, but with a challenge! Me and my friend, ChasingCarsAllDayLong are thinking of a way that we are going to be rivals for awhile and see if which one of us are going to get the most highest reviews in our story and if either one of us gets a higher reviews for our story, one of us will win! **

**So if any of you reviewers want to help me by putting some new characters, making the new chapter name or either helping me on the storyline, then do so! Because I want you guys to help me badly so I can beat the crap out of ChasingCarsAllDayLong! WAHAHAHAH! ^ ^ So please enjoy this story! And R&R!**

**Please enjoy this first Chapter!**

So, there was once in world, called, "The Black Ocean" (Earth is called 'The Black Ocean' for this story!) In addition, in one of the places in 'The Black Ocean' had a country called, "Fantasy of Peace'.

The Fantasy of Peace was a country where everyone who lived there would be safe and have a wonderful time, raising family, making a new farm and even enjoying freedom.

However, not for long. Until the few years has passed, everything changed. Everybody who you may trust in those times can kill you in the back if you let your guard down.

And even your valuables at home could be missing or stolen.

Those people were called, Bandits, Robbers, Thief, Enemy…

Or either…

Pirates.

In the Fantasy of Peace, there were two types of Pirates.

'A Sky Pirate' was one of them.

And another is 'A Sea Pirate'.

A Sky pirate – _'Instead of riding ships, why not venture to the above sky? Where wonders and happens can blow into yer mind. Nothing can be different even if one gazes through the sky. But anything can happen, if you're a Pirate searching for a memory in the deep white clouds.' By William Shortbreaker _

A sky Pirate is when you can be above the ocean and into the clouds. You can even propel a plane and even can steal goods from other Pirate Planes if they are one of the Sky Pirates or either way, any Sky Pirates can have a 1 on 1 fight and win a territory from the other.

A Sea pirate – _'Many valuables that sink into the sea, can turn into madness or killing in what the deed needs. A pirate searching for treasure and fight through their life are crazy as a nut itself. But not to fear as a Sea Pirate has no problems. Because the treasure you need is to kill an enemy.' By 'Sir' Calingham Joseph_

A sea pirate is yet the most common one and they can steal anything from another pirate ship from anywhere an eye can see in the deep blue sea. They even can have a 'Pirate War' to see if they can defeat another to death. But most Sea Pirates back then, they can even kill their own teammates knowing it's not wrong.

And when a 'Sky Pirate' meets, a 'Sea Pirate' there shall be war.

Ever since William Shortbreaker met Calingham Joseph, both of them were deeply friends as to one day, they had a different goal. The other wished to make a new road of making 'Sky Pirates' while the other followed his father footsteps.

And somehow, since then, they both swore that they were both enemies in what the history says.

So let's begin our story to a boy. Called Ikuto Tsukiyomi who followed his father footsteps to become a 'Sky Pirate'.

**Chapter 1: Our Hero **

Ikuto was a 17yr old boy who was still dozing off in his sleep while his mother called him several times to be woken up.

"Ikuto…Ikuto…Ikuto! Ikuto!! IKUTO TSUKIYOMI GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!!" His mother cried.

Ikuto didn't. Instead, he buried himself under his blanket. His mother knew. She got up to his room and pulls the blanket away from him. "How many times did I call for you?" She asked.

"I don't know… 12?"

"Get out of bed."

Ikuto groans and did.

"Why now?" He asked. "Because you're going away aren't you?" Said his mother. Ikuto sighs. "I'm too tired." He said.

His mother sighed. "Then maybe it was your fault for following your father's footsteps. I told you…" Said his mother as he went downstairs. Ikuto sighed.

**I want to be just like Dad so I can make him proud if I see him… Just like how William Shortbreaker when he first introduced himself and make a group of being a Sky Pirates.**

Then suddenly, a thing jumped right at him. Ikuto gasped.

But this thing was licking him.

"Stop it Koro!" Cried Ikuto. It was his pet. It was strange pet though. This pet had round face with no body, had ears of a rabbit and had a long tail and feathers to complete it. It's black eyes shined beautifully had a cute bunny nose.

It seemed to find Ikuto as a good owner. As it stopped it seems to be smiling at Ikuto. Ikuto sighed.

"Koro, how many times did I told you, NEVER lick me in the morning. It annoys me.." Said Ikuto. The thing did not seem to understand but came close and comforts itself nears his chest.

Ikuto smiled. "Fine… I know I can't be mad at you all day…" Said Ikuto. Then finally, Ikuto went to the bathroom and took his clothes with him.

As he got out from the bathroom with his casual clothes he got downstairs. "Mum, I'm going." He said. Koro was on his shoulders.

"Ok… I'll see you in a few weeks." Said his mother. Ikuto looked at her, as his mother looks afraid. Ikuto came close and hugged her.

"Don't worry mum. I promise I will come back… You'll see." Said Ikuto. He let's go of her and kisses her forehead.

"Come home soon."

"I will." Said Ikuto as he went out from the house.

His mother sighed. "Please Aruto… Ikuto and I misses you a lot…Please come home soon and forget about your journey…" Whispers Ikuto's mother as she saw Ikuto left.

**Hehehehe! Sorry! I had to do finish this a little earlier! ^ ^ But the next chapter will e a little longer and that's a promise!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Black Ocean's Mind Game

**Wokou, Shugo Chara!**

**Chapter 2: 'The Black Oceans' Mind game**

* * *

Ikuto and Koro reached to the village life. It was crowded. Koro purred and rub himself against Ikuto's cheek. Ikuto smiled. "Come on. We have to hurry or we'll miss the flight." Said Ikuto.

Ikuto has to push people out of the way to get to the other side. Then he saw his group plane. It was the same size of a ship but this one had wings on it. Not a ship.

And his friend Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase was already there. "Hey!" Cried Ikuto as he came close.

"Yo." Said Kukai. Nagihiko smiled. Ikuto came close and Tadase smiled. "Great! Everyone is here! The other's are already in the plane. We knew you're going to show up! So that's why we were waiting for you." Said Tadase.

Ikuto smiled. "Thanks." He said. All of them got on board of the plane. It was huge. Ikuto then looked around and saw this girl he really likes. Shime. She has this golden long hair and have these beautiful green eyes.

She smiled at him. "Ikuto! You're here!" She cried. She came close and smiled at him. "How are you?" She asked. "Good…" He replied. Then Shime saw Koro on Ikuto's shoulders. She giggled. "What about Koro-kun? Has he been well-behaved?" She said.

"You may say that." Said Ikuto. Shime smiled. "I see! That's good!" Said Shime. Then suddenly, the plane started the engines. Shime sighed. "Well, I'll see you later then, Ikuto." Said Shime. "Sure. Anytime." Said Ikuto. Shime smiled at him and walked off.

Ikuto sighed. "I don't know what I should say after that." Koro purred. Nagihiko then tapped Ikuto's shoulder. "Ikuto, forgot to tell you, Captain wanted to see you." Said Nagihiko.

"Kay. I'll go talk to him." Said Ikuto. Then, with notice, Ikuto already realized they were already above the clouds. He knew, because he can hear the wind outside. He sighed happily. Koro purred in confusion. Ikuto smiles at it. "Nothing… I just love to hear the wind." Said Ikuto to Koro. Koro purred happily.

Then after getting up to the stairs, they reached the meeting room. Ikuto sighed. "Here goes." Ikuto opens the meeting room door and saw Captain inside. The Captain smiled at him.

"Ikuto. I have something to tell you." Said the Captain. Koro looked afraid that he quickly hid in Ikuto's jumper. Ikuto looked at his trembling pet. And he looks back at the Captain. "I know. Nagihiko told me." Said Ikuto.

The Captain smiled. "Sit down Ikuto." He said. Ikuto did. He sat in one of the chairs and looked straight into the Captain's eyes.

"Ikuto… There's been something going wrong in your family and I know how much you and your mother have been struggling. But I've received wonderful news from our other team up North."

"Which is…?"

"They said they might have found your father, Aruto."

Ikuto gasped and jumped put from his seat. "My father?! They have found my father?!" Cried Ikuto. The Captain smiled. "They said they might… But they don't know yet. They saw Aruto on a ship though. However, they think he was held hostage or either, they think it was not your father. " Said the Captain.

"Did they follow the ship?"

"They tired to, but it was raining heavily and they had to go back to shore as soon as the storm get's worst." Said the Captain.

Ikuto sighed sadly and sinked back into his seat. "Obviously…" Said Ikuto. The Captain smiled. "Don't get your hopes too high Ikuto. And also remember… You have a goal to set of finding your father." Said the Captain.

Ikuto smiled. "I know… And eventually I'll find him…" Said Ikuto.

**Yeah… Like that's going to happen…**

As soon as Ikuto their meeting had finished Ikuto sighed sadly. Koro purred himself close to Ikuto. Ikuto smiled. He patted his pet slowly. Koro seemed to like it.

Ikuto sighs once more.

**I wonder…I wonder if dad's OK. If he is… Then I'm glad.**

Ikuto then walked around the whole place of the plane. Feeling bored. However, Koro had a better idea. He quickly flew away from Ikuto. But he insisted that Ikuto should followed him.

He purred loudly to let Ikuto hear him. Ikuto smiled. "Where are you taking me?" Asked Ikuto. Koro purred and went close to a door that said, 'Keep Out' Ikuto smiled. "I forgot about this place." Said Ikuto. He patted on Koro and opens the door.

As Ikuto opens the door, he saw many history books, treasures and many other valuables from other countries they have stolen. Ikuto was especially interested in the books in here.

He can read the past and the history that occurred in those days. Ikuto had read all of them, and he tried to read a new one. The room was big, and there were about 10 bookshelves in here. However, Ikuto read all of the books in each bookshelf. He sighed.

Ikuto smiled, "Well, there are some other books I can read again." Said Ikuto as he went to a bookshelf and took a book he had read before.

Koro then flew away. He landed on top of a bookshelf. Then he purred in confusion when he saw a book. The cover seemed to be burned, but the book was all right.

Koro bite the book so he can carry it to Ikuto. He flew over to Ikuto and purred loudly. Ikuto looked. "Koro… What's that?" Said Ikuto. He put the book in his hands away and took the book that Koro has.

Koro landed on Ikuto's shoulders and Ikuto looked at this book. "I think I haven't read this. This book is so dusty." Said Ikuto.

He opens the book to the first page, but he gasped. And his eyes looked surprised. Koro purred in confusion. Ikuto couldn't replied.

**Dad…**

The first page wrote:

_**This book belongs to Aruto Tsukiyomi **_

_**The 7**__**th**__** son in the Tsukiyomi clan**_

Ikuto flipped the pages.

**This must be Dad's diary… **

Ikuto then flipped through the next page and began to read it. Koro began to purr and stared at the book as well.

_**

* * *

**__**October 12, 1567, following the 'Ocean Calendar' **_

_**Aruto Tsukiyomi,**_

_**On Beach Bay,**_

_**Star-Crossed Village,**_

_**Today was a new day, and war was here as well. My father and my three older brothers left and joined to war while all of us were left behind. I found this book where father used to work in. It was empty inside so I thought I could use it as a history to look in the past.**_

_**Me, my 7 brothers, a younger sister and my mother was safe in a hidden passage under our house where mum said we could be safe for awhile. I could hear the gunshots above me. My younger sister was helding close to my mother.**_

_**My heart was racing off without stopping slowly. I closed my eyes and ears to make the gunshot stop. But it was still there obviously. I held my breathe feeling too afraid to even face outside and look at what war is.**_

_**

* * *

**__**October 13, 1567, following the 'Ocean Calendar'**_

_**Aruto Tsukiyomi,**_

_**On Beach Bay,**_

_**Star-Crossed Village,**_

_**Yesterday was when the war started. But the war has stopped here, but was moved to another place. Our land was lost. Now we can't run. The Merchants of Saint Carlavenge has won. I could hear people coming inside our house.**_

_**Our furniture being pushed around, them chatting and breaking stuff. My mother started crying. I held my breathe. My oldest brother who didn't went to war could hear them coming downstairs.**_

_**My mother told us to get out of here. And she shows us an escape tunnel that leads to the village. **_

_**As we did, I told mum to follow us. But she didn't. And my little sister stayed with her. I pleaded mum to follow us. But she pushed me in the tunnel and closes it. I shouted for her.**_

_**But then, I heard men shouting. My mother didn't say anything. But then I heard something that made me cry. Gunshots. My mother was killed and so was my sister. **_

_**My oldest brother tapped on my shoulder. **_

'_**We have to go,' He said. And we did. I tried not to look behind. Now I guess my father, my mother, my 3 brothers and my younger sister was dead. There were 8 of us remaining including me. **_

_**And there was nothing we can do. **_

_**That is called, 'life'. **_

Ikuto looked at the page and flipped through the pages, but a note came out from the book. It was folded. So Ikuto picked it up and unfolded it.

Then he gasped.

It was a map. On the side of the map had Aruto's writing on it.

_**This is called, 'The Black Oceans Game'**_

_**Where a treasure that is hidden in another place in another world. Legend said it was real but history said it never existed.**_

Ikuto looks at the map. There it was shown a round object, which was the 'Black Ocean'. Then beside it was an arrow pointing to the right and show another world and it was called, 'Centre of Death'.

Ikuto looks at it closely.

**That must be where the other world is… And maybe…**

**This might be where Dad is going! **

**

* * *

****Hehehe! Thanks for reading this chapter, enjoyed the next! **

**Chapter 3:**

**A girl who was just a Sea Pirate**

**Sneak Peek" **

"**Where are you going?" Said Ikuto. Koro purred near his cheek. The girl with the pink hair gave him a look. Her yellow eyes can show her rage. Her cat which was on her shoulder, hissed at them. "Going away. FROM YOU!" She cried.**

**Ikuto looks at her. "Don't you dare, walk away from me! I took you out from the jail and you said that…"**

**The girl interrupted him. "Like I care. Why don't YOU, go back to where you started. IN the jail." She said and began to walk off. Ikuto was fuming. Koro purred in delight.**

**Damn… This girl is tough…**

**^ ^ Enjoy! R&R Soon! .**


End file.
